Yellow Fox
by Frostkeeper
Summary: This story will not be included in my new account. If you are interested in adopting Yellow Fox, please contact me in my new account via PM. You may also change the pairings as long as it's a harem story. If you want to know my sudden return and my new account, please go to my profile for more information. THANK YOU THREE ARROWS OATH FOR DONATING YOUR EYEs I Will not let YOU DOWN
1. IMPROVED Prologue

Hello guys, Eternal Throne here with a improved Prologue. Before we start, I like to apologize for the delays because I was busy packing up my luggage and I have to be ready to go to Cebu where I'll be visiting my grandparents` graves.

Improved Prologue Posted in May 15, 2014

Disclaimer : Eternal-Throne does not own Naruto, he only owns OCs, laptop, etc.

* * *

It was quiet in the war room where the room itself was filled of privacy seals around it and there are many figures standing in the room. In the center of the room stood one hooded individual who resembles one of the Hokages and he wore wore a white battle cloak with a kanji of 'Triple Sage', beneath the coat was green flak jacket with two pouches in each and lastly ANBU-standard black pants. The ones who stood behind him are two shinobi who wore different mask not being used by ANBU and ROOT.

"Everyone, I called this meeting today because it concerns about the threat who will come to this village`s Chuunin Exams that will be held 3 years from now. " the Sandaime Hokage said. Every shinobi who are present in the room looked prepared and mentally begun to train themselves harder in preparation for this threat after this meeting.

Danzo Shimura, the war hawk and current clan head of Shimura and wide known as the Warhawk, who stood in the corner raised his uninjured hand earning the attention of his rival, asked " When did you get this intel?"

"Actually Danzo, I was about to say this part. I got this intel from an informant. According to him, the threat is none other than Orochimaru." The Hokage answered the question, shocking everyone in this room. Seriously, that incoming threat is none other than the cross-dressing pedophile Orochimaru? Whoever know him personally stayed away from the rogue Sannin because of bad vibe surrounding him.

But that answer did not satisfy the Warhawk as he asked another question thinking about who is this informant, " Who is this informant, Hokage-sama? "

"He`s here in the room. Naruto if you may step in please. " The hooded figure, the one who has kanji for 'Triple Sage' dropped his hood, revealing the young Namikaze heir who recently joined the Academy. He exactly looks like his father in facial features except that he has rounded face shaped like a toma- err his mother .

"What? That Demon !?" One random idiot jounin who came from civilian family but did not know how the seal works, thought out loud. Unfortunately for the idiot, the Hokage heard that and silently ordered one of the masked figures who stood behind the Namikaze heir to execute the jounin with a hand signal. The masked shinobi nodded at the Kage`s message and he plunges the kunai deeply on to his target`s neck effectively killing him after he suddenly appears behind him.

"_Serves you right idiot "_ The masked shinobi thought after he removed the kunai from the neck. He called him that because this corpse of the dead sap was one of the shinobi who helped the 'Kill The Demon' losers to locate the 'demon', which led to their death by being publicly executed in front of the entire village after him and his squad were ordered by the Sandaime Hokage to capture them for 'fun purposes'.

Seeing the body finally dropped to the floor with blood leaking on it , the clan heads even Naruto shook their heads for this guy`s idiocy while the civilians shivered at the sight thinking they better treat the 'demon' right or else they gonna have the same fate as this guy too. But they will never forget after what the Sandaime Hokage did to the mob which still hunted their dreams.

_"Danzo, I know what you did during that war. Her cousin saw everything. I __have to __ kill you before you go away. Heck your grandson, your successor as a clan head knew what you did to his parents, I can`t believe you used your own son for this. Unfortunately for you, they are __truly__ in love with each other and no wonder you killed them. So I might as well __kill__ him when the opportunity comes itself."_ The Hokage thought angrily, clenching his hand tightly but he suddenly changed his thought after seeing he has plans for that Shimura Clan head except for the warhawk`s grandson.

_"I have plans for you Danzo. __Thanks to them, I `m aware you had the ROOT running secretly which gave me headache after hearing them. I__f only you coordinate, you might __have a chance to__ liv__e__" _ The Hokage thought while he watched the shinobi finished sealing up the corpse and at the same time, the shadow clone of the shinobi, who is using attached headpiece to his mask, ordered one of his subordinates to get inside the room and send the body bag to the morgue.

After the shinobi returned to his post, the clan heads plus the Elders(even Danzo) smiled knowing that The God of Shinobi is back. What comes next? Perhaps reforms that will strengthen the village as a whole?

For a few seconds after he saw that shinobi`s perfect handling in using the kunai, Naruto begun to remember how this whole thing started during that day when he fought against the Legendary Uchiha but nearly died if not for their perfect timing.

* * *

That`s it for prologue. Yesterday when I was checking out the reviews of original Yellow Fox written by Silver-Throne, I read a review from the anonymous user ' Theeternalguest' that he wants to request to add fem. Kyuubi/ Kurama for Naruto`s harem.

Theeternalguest, if you are reading this right now, I like to tell you that my cousin was busy at that time writing his own NYC in dA. Unfortunately, he quitted because our clan in WOT needed his presence in engaging [NFB]. My position in the clan was simply a recruiter and I already told my boss about this..he agreed about it.

I am not Silver-Throne, but I`m not quite so sure about fem Kurama for that. I hope this answers your question.

There are 3 slots remaining for Naruto`s harem, who should I pick for Naruto`s harem? Please tell me right away in reviews and private message since I don`t know what girl should I pick for Naruto so you're helping me in this thing.

And lastly, thank you for those who put the story in favorite and alerts list. Thank you so much because this motivates me to continue writing more chapters for this fanfic and making me remember that I have to do this for my cousin`s sake and See you guys soon.


	2. How it All Started(Reworked)

Hello readers, Eternal-Throne here with a refined chapter that gonna replace the old chapter 2. Before we start, I`m gonna answer the one question from the old chapter 2

Guest #1: "The Namikaze is not a god damn clan"

My reply : You sir/mam are correct. But any writer can make the Namikaze a clan because this is fanfiction where we let our imaginations and creativity flow here. In this fanfic, the Namikaze is not a clan. I hope you understand that.

I like to thank anyone who put me and this fanfic to their alerts and favorites list. Arigatou

Disclaimer: I, Eternal-Throne does not own Naruto series. I only own things that I bought with my cash

* * *

Chapter 1

How it All Started

* * *

[ Hour Earlier in Unknown Location]

"What do you mean by that Arashi!?" One figure yelled, angered at the other figure who sat in chair unfazed by the subordinate. The shinobi who stood on the right of 'Arashi' secretly pulled a poisoned in case something goes wrong.

Arashi, the veteran who fought in two wars, calmly replied "Are you deaf or blind behind the intentions of prepared strategies, subordinate? These action plans was planned carefully by that Nara who Ookami rescued and placed him here. Do I have to remind you that I am the Director?"

Suddenly, one Konoha shinobi appeared behind the veteran whispered something urgent is happening in the situation which the veteran nodded in understand. Not wanting to waste time, the veteran said to the scout " Tell Ookami to form a rescue team and rescue _him "_

The operative nodded and went to the bunkers. When the operative is gone in the sight, Arashi turned his back to the subordinate who yelled at him for questioning his orders. Remembering what the operative did to the past, he ordered the shinobi who stood beside him to lock the door.

Unknown to the subordinate, the veteran walked behind him and stab him in the heart with his hidden blade, thought as he let the body fall to the ground _" This is what you get for disobeying Sandaime-sama`s orders specifically him. You thought I knew that. But, you`re wrong and this is your punishment."_

After he finished disposing the body, the veteran turned his head to the masked shinobi`s direction, said " Are you prepared to see him again despite being dead in Wave but revived when that seal I ordered to place triggered?"

"Yeah," The female voice said, and talked to the darker portion of the room, "What do you think, tou-san?"

The figure who stared at the broadsword. his weapon that is strapped on his back, revealed himself from the shadows replied with the grin hidden by his face mask " It will be interesting. If only things go well that time, you could have been with him or maybe something more since he has the heart of gold."

"_You lucky bastard, I know the CRA. Mostly it was practiced in other shinobi villages out there. Not to mention he's practically royalty and heir. Your the guy I only trust, so you better look out for her. "_The figure thought as he watched his daughter-figureblushed at the mention of someone.

"_I hope Ookami and that gaki will make it alive. We need you for the roles..No they are my blood and family. Their decision is what they decide. I`m already proud of you boys."_ The veteran thought as he looked at the picture.

[Battlefield, Present]

"Namikaze, your attacks are no use to me. Have you been discouraged by that after I killed these two team mates of yours!?" Madara said mockingly to the tired Uzumaki heir as he slung his giant war fan weapon over his shoulder with just one hand.

"Yes, I was but their deaths and bonds will not forgotten." Naruto said through panting remembering how his team died when the join attack failed.

"_Naruto-kun, your chakra reserves are nearly empty " _The fox warned her friend who she tried to give her chakra. Madara suddenly let out laugh as he gazes at the moon with his EMS spinning wildly.

"_Crap, I better stop him!"_ Naruto thought as he charges straight at the Uchiha with Wind Release : Rasengan in his hand. The Uchiha noticed that and blocked the Rasengan with his Gunbai fan. Suddenly out of nowhere, a wild wood clone of Madara appeared right behind the Namikaze with his katana ready to cut off the head leaving everyone with sad thoughts as they watched him.

"_Naruto-kun "_

"_Naruto, I could have told you your heritage. Looks like I made a mistake in the first place"_

"_My son..if only I did not die that night, I could have seen how you got yourself a girlfriend. I`m glad I met her..not to mention I made a bad joke that team mate of yours is your girlfriend. " _ The edo-tensei`d Minato thought as he remembered how Naruto gave him a punch to the face for making a bad joke but not only that, he also received a jyuuken on it too.

_[At the Same Time]_

"_Please let this attack land a hit. If it did, she sure will be happy..If not, she will kill me of course. What am I thinking? I`m the Leaf`s best swordsman and sensor. No enemy will leave without tasting someone of my calibur!" _The figure thought with a renewed vigor as he drew out the familiar sword that has not been in combat for the long time. Together with his/her team, they rejoined the battle

[Back to the Fight]

The Uzumaki heir sensing the wood clone is right behind him and ready to cut off his head, closed his eyes with sad thoughts. _"Hinata-chan, I`m sorry I could not make it. I`m really sorry everyone..even you Kurama"_

"_It`s alright Naruto..if only I helped you when you were in the academy I could have helped you a lot. If only there`s a second chance, I could have.. " _The fox replied with sad smile present on her face but kept the last part to herself.

"In my unit, We never give up. Touketsu no Ryuu : Lightning Flash Stab " The masked shinobi shouted between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. When the kenjutsu technique landed, it damaged the clone`s right arm and broke the katana. After the Uchiha`s katana broke, the masked shinobi grabbed on the Uzumaki`s right shoulder with a smile beneath the mask as he/she watched the team placed the seal at the remaining shinobi even the Edo-Tensei`d Hokages

"Tossing flash bomb!" The figure shouted as he dropped the bomb, temporarily blinding everyone except the others with a bright flash.

Not wanting to waste time, the masked shinobi who appears to be the captain, commanded his team " Mokuhi, let`s head back to the base. "

"Hai, taichou!" The whole team replied. With that said, they disappeared carrying with them the remnants

* * *

[2 hours Later in the Unknown Base]

"Eep!" A voice said when she felt Naruto`s hand grab something soft and at the same blushing(You know what I am talking about -wink- -wink- ).

"Naruto, not there. It`s too early for that" The female voice said shyly.

"_Even though I like it. I want it to be done with no one watching..just us " _

When Naruto woke up at that, he was blushing when he realized what his hand touched.

"_Naruto, you have no idea what you are touching " _ Ookami, the captain thought amused. The captain wore a Wolf ANBU mask to cover his face, a tattered crimson red ANBU cloak, black ANBU pants that has two kunai holsters on each side and a katana strapped on his back. Beneath the cloak was a black flak jacket.

"Looks like your awake Namikaze-sama " The medic nin said, surprising Naruto and his companion. However when Naruto looked around the surroundings, he was not in the hospital. The last thing he remembered before he was blocked out was he fought against someone who is on Hashirama`s level. Yep, that damn Madara Uchiha.

"Haruka-chan, please tell the director about this. " Ookami said to the medic nin who stood behind him.

"Hai You-kun" The medic nin happily said and went to the Director`s office. While the medic nin leave the room, Ookami sweat dropped at his friend`s carefree attitude and of course nearly blowing his cover.

With the medic nin out of sight, Naruto asked suspiciously ignoring the familiar uniform that those shinobi wore when he was a kid "Who are you? Where are we? "

Leaning down, Ookami without his Wolf mask on revealing a young man with silver ponytail tied due to the hairpin that has the spear head in the middle, replied "You are terrible for not remembering me..we used to play together. Oh wait that jutsu of his make everyone forget about him"

"This will make you remember everything " Ookami said as he place his hand palms to both shinobi. Naruto and Hinata begun to see blurry faces of younger rookie nine and four boys all of them look familiar.

_The blurry image of a boy with silver hair spoke worried "Are you alright? Did those adults do something?_

"_Not really, nii-san" The boy did not bought the lie and looked at the brown haired boy suspiciously._

"_That brownhaired boy is Yota...so that would mean this guy is.. "_ Naruto thought as he slowly recovers from the jutsu.

"Where is baa-chan?" Naruto asked

Ookami shook his head sadly, replied " She`s dead"

Hinata comforted Naruto when he heard that.

"Naruto, to answer your question, we are in the clinic. So do you- "but was cut off when the voice from the door said " Captain, The Director is waiting for you. He told me to bring him and his girlfriend"

Ookami nodded, said in teasing tone when he noticed that the two blushed at that "Alright, you two lovebirds follow me"

The two followed him till they reach the door that leads to the Director`s room. Before they reached the door, Naruto saw the portraits of Hokages and one of the portraits specifically the Nidaime has the title ' Founder of Black Leaf'. When Naruto took a closer look at that moment in the portrait, he noticed similiarities between the Nidaime and Yondaime.

However, the captain noticed the pair`s curiosity, said "Black Leaf is a special unit in Konoha. They are under the ANBU and the famous nickname of the unit is ANBU Black Ops or simply Black Ops. It was founded by Nidaime-sama during the early Shinobi Wars. Yondaime-sama was a member of Black Ops. By the way, I was surprised at that too. The door here will lead to the answers you are looking for Naruto. So, I hope you'll understand why."

Naruto, for the first time, felt nervous about that but a gentle squeeze and a smile of assurance from his girlfriend calmed him down. The captain gently knocked the door.

"Come in" The voice behind the door said. Ookami did so.

When Naruto and Hinata came right behind Ookami, they saw a man in his late 40s stood in front of them. The man wore black hooded cloak, two bracers in the wrists, and black ANBU pants

The captain gave the man a salute, as he said " Arashi-sama, I brought them here as you requested."

Arashi, the veteran, who smiled at the success, said " Good going captain. Now, anyone who was involved with this leave now. "

Naruto recognizing the man, said in a quiet tone, _"The Black Death "_

With the operatives gone, The Director activated the seals in the room, said " After I watched how many allied comrades during this war, there is no possibility that we cannot win against that Madara. That`s why I sent Ookami and his team to retrieve the survivors, Naruto."

The Namikaze nodded in understanding. Before Naruto could say a word, someone suddenly hugged him surprising him and the mentioned captain sweat dropped at the sight. Hinata, on the other hand.

"Naruto-kun" a familiar female voice said. When Naruto turned around, he was surprise at what he did not expect someone who died long time ago.

"Haku, you are a girl? " The Namikaze heir asked shocked. The revived Yuki survivor nodded.

Looking at the ground, she said " I`m sorry for lieing to you. It was for protection against anyone who I cannot trust. I hope you'll forgive me "

Naruto who suddenly hugged Haku, said " I understand but when I first met you in the forest, you are one of the prettiest women I ever in my life. I don`t know what`s this warm feeling during that day"

Haku blushed, and send a look to Naruto`s female Companion(Hinata) is she okay sharing Naruto. Hinata nodded because she knew Naruto is someone special.

"Ano, Naruto-kun.." Haku said, twiddling her fingers . Naruto on the hand, recognized that stutter from the Hyuuga.

"What is it, Haku-chan?" Naruto said in calming tone calming her down

"During that day, I also felt the feeling about you more than a friend. I really love you Naruto who you are" She finished with a bright red on her face The Namikaze heir, not knowing what to do looked at Hinata; the Hyuuga princess smiled and nodded

"Same here" as he pulled Haku with a kiss while Hinata in the back ground smiled.

"_Lucky bastard"_

"Oh ho, that`s my boy!" the perverted voice belonging to the Ero-Sannin said with a perverted chuckle.

"Damn it author, why do you write my description that way?" Jiraiya said to no one in particular feeling annoyed.

"Because, you are a Ero-Sannin and you're not there for Naruto during the childhood, baka no Ero-Sannin!"

"_Oh crap"_ Jiraiya thought as he felt larger KI in front of him and turned just in time to see Minato on his ANBU gear, with a finished Rasengan on his right hand

"Sensei, care to explain why you weren't there for my son!?" The Yondaime said threateningly as he pulled out the familiar kunai with his left hand

Taking a step back, Jiraiya said " Please let me explain.. I have to maintain the spy network and I cannot take him that way because -GACK!"

But was cut off when Minato suddenly appeared and begun to beat Jiraiya to death. Arashi. the one who told Minato everything, shook his head .

"Wait, Yondaime-sama is your father!? " Haku and Hinata said both surprised when Minato said that.

Naruto nodded happily, replied "Yeah, I can`t believe that the one I looked up to turns out to be my dad"

Seeing he had enough entertainment, the director let out loud cough, that gathered everyone's attention, said " Before I would like to start, Captain Ookami. I like you to remove your mask please. Including the face mask"

"Hai grandfather" Ookami nodded sheepishly and when he did, the four kunoichi who are his friends, let out a blush behind their masks.

"As far as I can tell with my calculations, we have no chance of winning the war because of Uchiha Madara. Madara was resurrected when Zetsu mind controlled Obito Uchiha. When Obito realized what he had done, he sacrificed his life with a technique that three fallen shinobi who are alive in this room now. Even if we win the war in this timeline, Konoha will not recover because there`s another threat besides Akatsuki. Right now, I received no intel about this threat. And in order to be prepared against them, we prepared the time travel seal matrix in this room. To make the Konoha stronger, we have to" he paused for dramatic effect

"_Don`t tell me." The Hokages thought_

"The unwritten Old Clan Law that states the remaining males clan males must take many wives with conditions : not forced and it must have a consent. Clan Restoration Act" he finished in serious tone.

"Minato, kindly tell your son about his mother, your wife"

"Naruto.. Kushina Uzumaki, your mother was Uzumaki clan heiress, former bijuu host and her father was Garp Uzumaki, the Sandaime Uzukage. The Uzukage is the leader of Uzu, the sister village of Konoha. The village was destroyed during the Shinobi Wars. "

"So what is your decision, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto? Are you willing to participate?"

"I'll do it as long as they love me as me..." Naruto said in calm tone

Letting out a foxy grin, Ookami said "My clan will always have your back, Naruto"

"_Hmm, that spear head thingy on his hair clip looks familiar..wait is that my" _The Nidaime thought but he smiled in understanding when he witnessed the sword's true form. In order to achieve the true form of the sword, the wielder must have Tobirama`s blood running in his/her veins naturally.

After the preparations are complete, The Namikaze heir who stood out inside the circle, said with a renewed determination and valor "Watch out ninja world. With my presence, I will make everything interesting! "

Everyone in the present smiled at his declaration as the group disappeared without a trance.

* * *

Hi readers, thank you for reading this newly reworked chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy the entire chapter. If you do so, feel free to add this story to your alerts and faves list so that I can be notified who is waiting for the update of this fic.

If you have any comments, questions, and thoughts about Yellow Fox, kindly say it in your reviews so that I can answer some important questions regarding the fic.

I like to remind every one, that my cousin Silver-Throne officially made me the new owner of his fanfics and Ocs. It happened when it was my second day as fanfic author. So you'll be expecting these fanfics soon and I will continue it as per written in his sms message.

The chapter 3 will be up tomorrow afternoon since I`m almost done with it.

This is Eternal-Throne, once again, I like to thank everyone who supported this fic and see you readers soon.`


	3. Re-Awakening the Kami no Shinobi

Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this story update because of various things I have to deal with.

Recently, I received a stupid and cowardly review from anonymous user _Shadow_ in The Heir of Uzumkai-Senju, who I suspected to be God-ShadowEx100 himself. God-ShadowEx100`s personality and attitude belonged to a 'bloodthirsty psycho killer' mentality category. How do I know? Well I got a psychologist in my family.

Now _Shadow _ or _God-ShadowEx100 _ if you are reading this, I like to let you know that you are one damn tyrant, cowardly imbecile, and sick bastard worst than Dong Zhuo and the Fuhrer himself combined together. Also you said that in out of hate of Hinata Hyuuga who is a damn stalker as you put it in that review. Yes, I admit she is a damn stalker but that won`t stop me for making her one of my favorite characters in the series because what I felt is that she deserves **Naruto alone**. By the way before I joined the site, I already knew you because I was one of those readers who saw that damn comment with the same fucking special lines.. Now if you really hate that character and cannot tolerate her presence in other stories even mine, please leave you _bading._

Sorry for hearing that guys even German readers, the mentioned idiot above is not worth my time and causes a lot of trouble. Besides, he is sending out false reports which I am sure led to the incinerating of NaruHina fics in this site. Also in advance, all fuinjutsu will be OP thanks to my imagination.

So, here`s the brand new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer : Frostkeeper does not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Re-Awaken: Kami no Shinobi"

* * *

One masked shinobi bearing oni mask on his face stood at ease in the village rooftop. Three days ago, the masked shinobi and his group arrived in the forest. When they arrived there, the masked shinobi told them they must remain low profile and must get stronger than their future selves. With that agreement, they all parted ways without encounter.

The masked shinobi smiled behind his mask when he remembered two of his female companion`s flushed faces after doing 'that'(not that.) in his clan compound. If one were in bird`s eye view, he has spike blonde hair and has a slender body of five year old boy. He wore white hoodie jacket, a black shirt beneath it, khaki shorts and blue sandals.

At first, he appears to be staring the village populace but that`s not what he is doing. He is waiting for his friend and have a talk with the Hokage. Not that he hold a ill will towards his grandfather figure, what he want to do with him is not what we call impossible if chakra never existed in the Ninja World..to be exact, putting the memories to him.

"Hey, Naruto-sama!" One boy called out with a smile present on his face, dropping behind him.

Seeing who it was, Naruto greeted him back and returned the smile. " Hello Takashi-san, good to see you again. How are others adjusting after that?"

The boy around the Namikaze age has medium spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore dark blue plain shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. He was one of the ANBU operators in their timeline who were sent to retrieve him and managed to stall enough time before the revived Uchiha tracked his trail.

"They are fine, I guess. It`s just four of us who arrived that day but I`m sure others are there somewhere. Too bad, we haven`t met each other in previous time." He sincerely replied while remaining alert for unwanted party with a kunai ready to do its function.

"_The way he handled those clones with his katana during the war makes me want to add more in my disposal. Sasuke-teme is very lost in his path and I don`t like it. I guess I can learn a thing from him. _" The blonde Uzumaki thought impressed when he saw how the ANBU operator managed to hold his ground during that war.

"I can say the same thing. Say, where can I find a kenjutsu teacher? That feat you did is very impressive." The blonde Uzumaki asked, making him smile at the praise.

"Thank you. If you are looking for a sensei, why not ask Sandaime-sama? Oh and why you call me here? " He asked playfully and half serious present in his voice, getting a sweatdrop from the Namikaze heir who just sealed the oni masked into the scroll.

"_Really, how did he become ANBU Captain in the previous timeline with that attitude which I dont fully understand? "_ The Namikaze shook his head at the small joke while the sealed bijuu cannot help but to smile at his/her host`s reaction.

"We will make reawaken the Kami no Shinobi who is sleeping in Hokage-jiji`s body with this. " Naruto showed him one of his personal creations he created after they arrived from time travel.

"Don`t worry about my appointments for I have my shadow clones doing the fuinjutsu research and political training because I`m the clan heir and I have to watch my brother`s back.." He finished, being serious and very determined at the clan heir part since both his parents died and what he had left of his family is his younger twin brother.

"Please cut the-sama for I want to start our new friendship. I`m also impressed at your drive and passion. Now back to the business, the reason why I called you here because I need you to escort me to the Hokage Tower and that place is where we merged his present soul and future soul. " Naruto pointed out the building standing in the village.

"_I really don`t know why but thanks for the offer Naruto..-san"_ Takashi nodded in understanding, accepting the Namikaze`s offer with a true smile reserved for his family and childhood friend.

"Hai, Naruto-san. " With that said, they both shunshined to the Hokage Tower where one of their objectives located.

(One hour later – Hokage Tower)

The blood clone of younger Sandaime Hokage is having a good day doing paper work together with his fellow shadow clones while the original is doing training while at the same time adjusting in his younger body thanks to that Namikaze heir who he adored as if he is his grandson in all but blood.

It all started when the two future shinobi came to see him, bringing with them a strange claim that they came from the future timeline. At first, they were joking or harmless prank but when his grandson figure revealed to him that he knew parents` names and showed him _ Fuuton : Rasengan_ present on the young Namikaze`s right arm, he pinched himself thinking it was a dream. Realizing it`s real and not a dream, the veteran shinobi immediately gave him access to his inheritance which include scrolls, sealed weapons and a key.

After the blonde Uzumaki accepted them, Sarutobi asked if he will be using _Namikaze _name. When the blonde nodded in eagerment and strong determination present in his eyes(and don`t forget Will of Fire), the veteran shinobi told Naruto that he already sent a message to his godfather because he saw their conversation thanks to that crystal ball which calmed them down when he promised he will not tell everyone and marking it as SS-rank secret.

What surprised next is the offer made by his grandson figure, that is to say to make the veteran shinobi young again. Knowing that nothing is impossible, the blonde immediately put him in death-like state and immediately applied the seal before putting his blood in order to make it work. For 15 minutes while he remain in that state, he begun to feel his body being covered by nature chakra coating his body, making it youthful and young.

After those 15 minutes lapsed, the not-so-old-anymore Sandaime asked the Namikaze boy what seal is that. When he told him, he called it _Revitalization Seal_ which he explained it`s one of his personal creations.

The Sandaime Hokage was left impressed and proud at his predessor`s son. After a couple of explaination how the seal works by his grandson figure, he provided him sensei that included various ANBU Captains who will train them and the blonde`s group(I felt wrong for writing this lol).

Immediately, the Namikaze and his companion thanked their leader in shunshin and leaving piece of paper in their place. That piece of paper tells everything about what happened in their timeline before time travel.

"_Danzo, I will kill you for having a damn woodarm covered with Sharingan eyes. Not even your grandson Ren will not let you slip off this time but I think I have something that you might thank me for since we need your ROOT to make our village strong"._ Was all the Sandaime Hokage thought with a shit eating grin that no one has ever seen in First Two Shinobi Wars which even made all his enemies crap themselves or immediately retreat whenever they see him.

The Kami no Shinobi is back. This time, he is in his mid twenties thanks to that seal.

The younger Sandaime laughed at what happened an hour ago. And with the same shit-eating grin plastered to his face, he dodged the pincer attack done by three ANBU and ROOT operators where he gave them swift three strikes with an iron staff, knocking them senseless to the ground.

"_I guess I have to change my apparell now since those attire I wore is boring to me. _" The Sandaime Hokage stared at his old friend with an understanding smile which the latter returned too.

"_Tobirama-sensei, we all deserved second chances in this dangerous life but I really have a lot of regrets and misdeeds._ _ I guess I should start changing my ways too. You really got me there old friend._" The old warhawk who were watching the training left the spectator`s deck with renewed heart and legendary Will of Fire that he never believed in, burning in his eyes.

TBC

* * *

I know what I did out there is a bit OOC but no one cares about it? The harem members for Naruto are now changed and semi resetted so that makes it 2 slots left. The first two slots are already picked by me and I`m making it four member only.

With 2 slots left, try convincing me who I shall put and gave me the reason why. Right now, I am in good mood because I carried the team in my favorite online game to victory. So I`m giving you guys a chance who will be part of it.

I hope you guys don`t feel disturbed at my message to that punk and change your opinion about me as a writer who provides entertainment.


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Important Message: Hello again, I, Three Arrows Oath, together with Frostkeeper would like an announcement of our current statue. We will both retiring in writing fanfics because we have very important matters to do in real life. As for Frostkeeper himself, he told me our cousin Silver-Throne who now go with the pen name Dragon's Liege just returned to writing again. He will be adapting our fics after this message appear in Frostkeeper's Profile. I really wanted to support my brother because he still both lost of his eyes that much.

Thank you for supporting us and have a nice day!


End file.
